deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedidiah Leander
Jedidiah Moses Leander (b. 30 July), occasionally nicknamed''' Jed', was a half-blood wizard, the only son of Moses and Wilma Leander, and the younger brother of Rue Leander. He began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor House, following the tradition of his family before him. His parents were both well-respected war heroes, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and leading manufacturers in their own company Leander Broomsticks. Throughout his school years, Jed was mostly a shy, cynical, goofy and introverted boy who was picked on by older students and felt he was not living up to his parents' accomplishments. He was not particularly good at magic and had no oustanding talents. However, in his later years, his powers blossomed, he showed that he possessed great courage and perseverance and he became a valuable member of Dumbledore's Army. He refused to bully the vulnerable and even stood up in the face of those more powerful than him, earning him the title of a true Gryffindor. After his education, Jedidiah briefly served as an Auror alongside Lattice, his fiancée at the time, and Cadius Potter. After two years of service, he went to work at Leander Broomsticks in the family business. He and Lattice eventually married and had three children: Sirius, Lily and Odysseus Leander. Jedidiah was also named the godfather of Persia Potter, his first cousin-in-law Cadius Potter and Lydia Newman's eldest child. He died in adulthood by his own backfiring spell, when Lily and Odysseus were six, and Sirius was nine. Photos remained of him in the Leander household, and he left a lasting influence on the people who met him, with many describing him as a good man even after death. He posthumously had numerous grandchildren, with one of them, Ember Cauldwell, naming her own son after him, indicating that Jedidiah's legacy lived on. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits *goofy *not as popular as his sister, who was considered "edgy and cool". *As an adult, Jedidiah was reckoned a powerful wizard in his own right, and extremely benevolent and wise. He was known for being reasonable and kind, but firm. *had a sense of intelligence that made him strongly reckoned for ravenclaw *can figure out riddles and mysteries easily *quite philosophical; he could easily comprehend the philosophies other people would have very little understanding or patience with Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions * '''First wand: '''Jedidiah's first wand was inherited from his father, Moses Leander. Its length, wood, and core material are unknown. Relationships Family Parents Other family Friends Love interests Other Etymology Quotes }} Notes elly's information: * he has an older sister named rue (charlotte free) who is a metamorphmagus * terrible at quidditch * breaks his wand many times throughout hogwarts * owns some sort of token his mother gave him for luck * extraordinary appetite * owns a cat * goofball Trivia Gallery Jed.JPG IMG_2746.JPG IMG_2748.JPG IMG_2749.JPG tumblr_inline_om3v1gVfMY1uypt0h_500.gif